Otitis media (OM) is a common infection in the pediatric population often treated with antimicrobial therapy. If the infection persists or becomes chronic, medical practitioners can use surgical invention, such as performing a procedure called a myringotomy or tympanocentesis. A myringotomy is the procedure of incising or puncturing the eardrum or tympanic membrane. The myringotomy is meant to promote healing and relieve discomfort by allowing the fluid trapped within the middle ear to drain. A further procedure that can be performed is the insertion of a tympanostomy tube into the opening in the eardrum created by the myringotomy. The tube placement keeps the middle ear aerated for a prolonged period of time and promotes prolonged relief.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.